A number of applications exist in which it is desirable to produce a reliable estimate of wind speed along a direction of interest. As a primary example, in situations in which it is necessary to accurately propel a projectile over a large distance, accounting for the influence of the wind on the projectile's course can be critical. As a secondary example, in situations in which a substance of instance is gaseous or a fine particulate matter, knowledge of wind velocity is important in estimating the path of the substance. It is thus desirable to provide this information to a decision maker in an efficient and convenient manner.